


Experiment

by OmniscientProstitute



Series: Two Freakin' Dudes [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniscientProstitute/pseuds/OmniscientProstitute
Summary: Sam came up with a genius idea and recruited Sebastian to help him test it's effectiveness.





	Experiment

Sam and Abigail had been best-friends since they were in diapers. They knew each other's deepest secrets and lots of other things the other wouldn't want anyone to know. They could talk about the most disturbing topics without batting an eye. Sam blamed most of it on Abbey. So when Sam came out as bisexual and started dating Sebastian, their weekly get-togethers at the saloon started involving discussions about gay sex. Sebastian was a more private person, so Sam tried to stay vague and general when talking to Abbey. But, she was the inspiration for his current genius idea something Sam would never admit to his boyfriend or his best-friend. He would just pretend that convincing his beautiful boyfriend to tie himself to the bed so Sam could try to make Sebastian cum using only prostate stimulation was all him.

"Is there enough padding?" Sam asked, lovingly looking down at his naked and trusting boyfriend. 

Sebastian pulled at the leather cuffs that encircled his wrists and kept his arms stretched above his head. "I think so." It had only been very recent that Sebastian had gotten comfortable enough to introduce toys and light kinks into the bedroom. Sam knew Sebastian was still unsure, but he was glad that his boyfriend was willing to try things.

"I love you." Sam kissed Sebastian softly.

"Love you too."

Sam sat back on his heels, taking a moment to palm himself while he opened the bottle of lube. He watched Sebastian try to make himself relax. His thighs had fallen open to bracket Sam, leaving himself open. "Alright baby, let me know if you need me to stop. Remember the safe-word?"

"Sashimi." Sebastian replied dutifully; his lips falling into an easy smile. "I'm ready." Sebastian's eyes closed as Sam inserted the first finger. He bend down to kiss Sebastian's thighs, knowing that his boyfriend was insecure about being seen as a sex object. Sam didn't mind or find it difficult to let out gentle compliments as he worked his boyfriend open. "You're so beautiful. God, if I could keep you like this forever, I would. Who needs work when they have a literal angel stretched out under them." Sebastian's hips bucked as Sam's breath ghosted over his cock while Sam moved from mouthing at one thigh to the other. Sam watched Sebastian's face carefully while he added another finger. Sebastian's brows furrowed slightly, but relaxed quickly. "You're always so trusting, letting me do anything I want to make you feel good." Sebastian's pink lips formed a small 'O' when Sam pressed against his prostate. He allowed himself a few moments to tease his boyfriend, adding and relieving pressure.

"Sam, please." Sebastian begged between pants.

"Sorry baby, I just want to make you feel good."

"You always do." Sebastian had managed to pry his eyes open enough to give Sam a genuine smile.

"Good," Sam pulled back to add a little more lube before working three fingers back in. Sam made sure to go slow; his lips alternating between kissing the slowly reddening skin of his boyfriend's things and spewing compliments. "You're so good, so good. The perfect boyfriend. Sweet. Sexy. God, I always want to tough you or be inside you. Think about you al the time, your lips, your eyes. Gorgeous." Sebastian moaned; his hands closing into fists and tugging on the restraints in response to Sam's fingering turning into a fucking motion. Sebastian's body met the thrust of Sam's fingers. Sam lent down and lightly bit the muscle of Sebastian's hip.

"Sammy, I need you."

"I'm right here, Seb."

"Want you inside me." Sam used his free hand to grab the base of his cock. It had taken some time for Sebastian to work up the confidence to ask for things, but when he did it was the sexiest thing Sam had ever been subject to. Sam was quick to remove his fingers and grab a condom. 

"Alright Seb, relax for me." Sam nibbled at Sebastian's neck, searching for the sensitive spot that would sort of distract from the stretch. Normally, Sam would jerk him off, but that would defeat the purpose of the evening. "I love you. You're prefect. So tight." Sebastian's head was thrown back, his eyes squeezed shut, and his lower lip caught between his teeth. Sam tried to sooth Sebastian's lip with his thumb, but his boyfriend just welcomed the digit into his mouth. Sam's hips jerked at the action. 

"More." Sebastian moaned around the digit, "please, move." His legs had wrapped around Sam's waist, pulling him closer.

"Anything you want." Sam pried Sebastian's legs from his waist and bent them to his chest. Almost immediately Sam was reaching deeper into Sebastian. He widened his stance and began pistoning his hips as fast as he could. Sebastian was practically sobbing; his hands scrambling to grab something. 

"Sam-Sammy, so close. Touch me. Need you to touch me, please." Sam didn't like ignoring Sebastian, especially when he was pleading so nicely, but Sam was stubborn. He hitched Sebastian's hips higher and pushed himself harder.

Sam lent down to whisper into Sebastian's ear. "Baby, I need you to come for me. I need your perfect ass to milk the cum out of me. I can't cum until you do Seb. If you want me to come, you have to come." Sebastian sobbed. "Please Sebby. I want to come, please let me come." Sebastian's body tensed and arched against Sam as ropes of come painted his chest. Sam continued his thrusting until it was too much and sent him over the edge.

Once Sam regained control of his body, he pulled out of Sebastian and released his boyfriend's wrists. Sebastian was still out of it; his body spazuming with the aftershocks. Sam used a damp towel to clean Sebastian up and rubbed his wrists until Sebastian curled into Sam's chest. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, loose, so fucking good."

Sam laughed, kissing Sam's forehead. "I love you. Get some sleep." He needed some time to feel proud of himself.


End file.
